I hate you? I love you?
by xLightEvadesDarknessX
Summary: A one shot. Yugi and yami hate each other, or do they? YxY Contains a lemon.


Basically a one shot I thought I'd do as I'm bored.

Enjoy ;D

Yugi's POV-

I hate him. Just look at the smug look on his face as girls crowd around him. Fucking bastard.. what's so good about having girls salivating over you? I like to keep my clothes clean and dry. He thinks he's perfect, better than everyone else. He pisses me off so damn much that I can't seem to take my eyes off him. That's what I tend to do, stare at him with resentment, hoping I could kill him with a mere glare. Why? I have no clue.

He notices me looking at him and smirks before mouthing a 'what'. I roll my eyes, bastard.

The assholes names Yami Sennen.

He's sitting there in all his glory as I watch, glaring daggers at him. If looks could kill I sure as hell know I would've succeeded in doing so already. God I hate him.

The reason why I hate him, it's simple. He look's nearly exactly like me, though he degrades me, brings me down about my looks and height.. what is that about? Isn't he basically bringing himself down too? But that doesn't seem to matter in his opinion, yes his looks are scarsly different compared to mine. I have a more rounded face whereas his is angular. His eyes are a blood red crimson whereas mine are an amethyst. We have differences, yes, but does that count for him being such a jerk? Nope..

Why on earth is this even bugging me?

Normal POV-

The bell rang signalling the end of the lesson. The scraping of chairs and shuffle of papers could be heard throughout the classroom as people make their exit out of class to enjoy lunch with their friends.

Yugi was the last to leave, slowly packing his belongings away before walking out the classroom. He has friends though he enjoys it better when he's outside under the tree where he can be himself and draw what his heart desires. He tends to sit on his own, some often question him why, however, he gives a shrug, not fully understanding 'why' himself.

He is a peaceful kind of guy, whereas his friends are the complete opposite.. Plus, the dick head always makes an appearance at their table. He rather not witness the smug look on that overly annoying but sexy face.

He used to have a crush on him, how foolish of his heart to have some sort of attachment to the guy, he's a complete asshole. He learned that the hard way though. What Yugi is finding hard to understand is the fact that he never results in physical violence towards the smaller, however, messes with his emotions.

Yami may not hurt him physically but he sure as hell hurts him mentally.

He remembered when the taller teen commented on his appearance in front of the whole class. The name calling wasn't exactly extreme, but it still took a hit to his self-esteem, not like he had much to begin with. He remembers that day clearly, the smirk that took over his features when the class agreed, laughing along with him. Yugi then and there had the urge to kick the males ass in front of everyone and see if he likes being humiliated.

The guy's ego is unbelievably high. The students don't help with it either, as they always seem to compliment his near lookalike, commenting on his sexy appearance with his leather attire and his oh so God-like figure.

Yeah, he has muscles, fucking hot ones at that, but who cares?

He sure as hell doesn't.

Walking down the corridor, he stopped at his locker momentarily to put his belongings inside, not wanting to carry them around with him. It's basically become a daily routine of his.

"Hey shrimp."

Yugi knew that voice. Growling, he closed his locker as he spun around to glare at the newcomer ."What do you want jerk?" he hissed. Fuck he is damn annoying! Did someone up above make it their job to make his life miserable?

"Aww, that's not nice Yugi, I'm hurt.. Do you not want to see me?" he put his hands over his heart feigning hurt as he smirked at the teen who was in turn glaring daggers at the taller male. Yami shrugged it off, the kid looks damn amusing when irritated.

"GAHHHH, you can't be serious?" He cried out, fists clenching and unclenching at his sides as he glared hatefully at him. His fist was shaking with the urge to punch the teen square in the jaw. It was like there was some force pulling his fist towards his face, however, he kept them steady at his sides.

Yami didn't seem to notice Yugi's rage, or care as he walked closer, hands on either side of Yugi's head, pinning him between him and the lockers "Listen here you brat." he growled out "Carry on with that tone and I'm going to kick your ass to the heavens, understood?" He smirked, watching Yugi closely before moving away, ruffling the teens hair, in turn messing it up as he turrned and made his way down the corridor, a slight smile on his face as he made his departure.

Yugi was pissed. No, he was beyond pissed. He was fucking fuming. Did that jerk threaten him? Yugi growled lowly in his throat. He straightened his hair out before storming off down the hallway after the prick who dared threaten him and mess his hair up!

After 10 minutes of searching and no luck, Yugi was about to give up when he caught sight of the all too familiar head of hair that he came to hate, talking to his two psycho friends. 'Asshole' he thought. The very sight of him riled Yugi up greatly. Not caring what he was doing Yugi marched forward fiercely, alerting the three teens in conversation. He's not having Yami use him for his personal amusement, no, not anymore. The little shit needs to understand that Yugi isn't one to play his immature little games.

"Oh look, it is the-" Yami was cut off as Yugi landed a fist on his cheek, knocking him backwards slightly. He blinked a few times before growling at the pain welling up in his cheek and swung his fist backwards, hitting Yugi back with just as much force. He watched as Yugi pounced on him sending them both to the floor as they attacked skin with skin. None willing to give up the fight.

"You...Bastard...Don't...Threaten...Me!" Yugi snarled in between punches, rolling around until he was pinned on his back by a smirking Yami "GAHH.. GET OFF ME BASTARD!" He half barked, half grunted out as Yami pressed down more on Yugi, crushing the boy between him and the floor.

"No," he said simply, amusement shining in his eyes as he stared at the boy pinned beneath him by his own body.

Unknown to the boys a crowd had gathered to watch the brawl between the two teens wrestling on the floor. It was known of Yugi and Yami having a rival-ship between them so for the two to be tangled on the floor together was quite entertaining and a good way to spend their lunch as they watched both teens battle it out.

"YOU.. GAH YOU-"

"Bastard?" Yami smirked "Yeah, you've used that line a bit too much don't you think feisty one?"

Yugi glared heatedly at Yami, not responding to his comment resulting in a bigger smirk to cross Yami's features.

"Cat got your tongue Yugi? Or is that me?" He smirked at Yugi's confused expression, he had to admit, Yugi looks damn cute when confused.

Before Yugi could question Yami, he felt Yami's lips press against his in a slow kiss. His eyes widened at that. Yami's lips were against his.. Yami was kissing him! Yugi stayed there motionless as Yami continued to kiss him, stock-still, and eyes wide. When Yami broke the kiss he gazed into the others eyes to see some emotion he couldn't comprehend. He didn't know what to do. Should he move? push him away? punch him?

Yami watched Yugi below him, seeing the different emotions dancing in his eyes, hatred, confusion and something else he couldn't quite make out. Yami observed Yugi as he raised a hand, bracing himself for a punch or something else, he closed his eyes waiting for the blow. His eyes snapped open as Yugi gripped his hair and jerked him down to his lips, kissing him fiercely. After getting over the shock of yugi kissing him, he kissed back just as fiercely, tangling his hands in Yugi's hair to deepen the kiss. He licked and nipped at Yugi's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Yami lunged his tongue into the smallers mouth as he parted them slightly, swallowing the moans of the boy below him.

Yami rose up slightly from their kiss before picking him up gently. Yugi's legs were wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck as he ran through the school corridor passing the crowed that had previously gathered before entering a bathroom stall.

Yami pinned Yugi up against the wall with his body as he kissed him viciously, trailing kisses down his neck, loving every moan that came from the teen.

"Y-Yami" Yugi moaned, tilting his head to give him more access to his pulse point which Yami happily attacked.

"Hmm" He flicked his tongue over Yugi's skin, dragging it down towards Yugi's jaw resulting in a pleasurable shiver to come from Yugi.

"W-we ca..can't.." Yugi sighed softly when Yami nipped his ear, a shiver ran up and down his spine at the contact.

"You want this as much as I do Yugi" he moved his lips off Yugi's skin to stare in his eyes "Don't deny your bodies wishes."

"I'm not a one night stand kind of guy.." He spoke softly though it was loud enough for Yami to hear. "Plus I hate you." He bowed his head, what on earth is he doing? He doesn't like the guy, he hates him! Yes, Yami is damn attractive and he wouldn't mind seeing the rest of his body but he hates him right? He was sure he did five minutes ago..

Yami frowned slightly before lifting Yugi's chin up with his fingers making them eye to eye "Who said this was a one night stand? I'm not that kind of guy either." he clicked his tongue "Plus, you don't hate me, just like I don't hate you."

Yugi's head snapped up at that "Y-you-" Yugi was cut off when Yami chuckled.

"You're beautiful Yugi.. And I've always wanted your attention, what a better way to get it than being an ass towards you?" He smirked down at the boy trapped between his body. "It sure as hell got your attention if I recall all the events when I seemingly pissed you off."

Yugi rolled his eyes at the taller "You jerk."

"I'm a love able jerk though? You want me as I want you.." Yami caressed Yugi's cheek with his finger, loving how soft the little ones skin was beneath his fingertips.

"Shut up.. And kiss me."

Yami smirked at Yugi's demand before claiming Yugi's lips with his passionately as he explores Yugi's body with his hands. Yami broke the kiss momentarily to remove Yugi's school jacket and shirt before trailing his eyes over Yugi's bare skin, loving the shivers that racked Yugi's body.

"Yami.." Yugi's voice was a mere whisper as his mind was in bliss from the others feather like hands rubbing up and down his sensitive flesh. It felt good.. Really good.

Yami looked towards Yugi, loving the lust in his new lovers half lidded eyes "Yes love?"

"Hurry up.. we need to be quick" Yami just nodded at Yugi's request. They had class in about 10 minutes. Deciding to speed up if they wanted to make love, Yami let go of Yugi before stripping off his own clothes and helping Yugi do his. Both stood naked now. Yami looked Yugi up and down before smirking "Beautiful" he muttered, The result gave him a blush from his lover. Yami sauntered back towards Yugi, swaying his hips sexily before grabbing him by his ass, pushing him further up his body. Yugi instantly wrapped his legs around Yami's waist as he watched the other line himself up at his entrance.

Yami gently pushed into Yugi, sure to be slow, eyes clenching at the tightness and the heat his lover provided "Fuck Yugi.. So tight and hot" he growled out as he buried himself to the hilt inside the warm body. Yami gazed at his lover, eyes fogged with the pleasure he is enduring and watched as his love had his eyes clenched shut, obviously in pain. Yami raised his hand to Yugi's face gently stroking his cheek "Yugi" he breathed. His eyes held worry but also understanding. He was going to wait until the smaller teen was ready to move forward.

Yugi opened his eyes to be met with worried crimson "I'm fine.. It just hurt is all.." He watched as Yami nodded, holding still as he waited for his lover to adjust to his size. Yugi reached out his hand, bringing Yami's head closer to his "You can move now" He whispered lowly before kissing Yami passionately, tongues battling together in a fight for dominance. Both moaned as Yami thrust out until just the tip remained inside before thrusting back in quick and hard "F-fuck" Yugi grunted "H-harder... F-faster!" Yami obliged as his thrusts gained speed and strength. It was absolutely amazing, the pleasure both were enduring by being connected so intimately felt indescribable.

"Y-yugi.. fucking beautiful.." Yami groaned as he angled his thrusts, trying to reach that one spot that would have his lover screaming...

"YAMI" Yugi cried out as his prostrate was struck. White spots gathered in the corner of his eyes as his head threw back in bliss. Yami smirked before angling his thrusts in the direction of Yugi's prostrate, loving the moans and screams he pulled from the body riding him as he pinned him up against the wall. "Fu.. Fuck Y-yugi" Yami groaned out, loving the friction of Yugi's body rubbing against his..

"Y-yami.. I'm gonna-" Yugi was cut off by a moan that escaped his parted lips.

"Me t-too" Yami grumbled as he went between their sweaty bodies before grasping Yugi's member, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Yugi cried out at the feel of Yami pumping his member as he continued to thrust in his abused body. Yugi felt a coil in his stomach as Yami quickens his pace, thrusting in and out harder which in turn pushed Yugi over the edge.

"YAMI!" Yugi cried out, spilling his seed over his and Yami's stomach. Yami soon followed with a cry of Yugi's name as Yugi tightened around him which pushed him over the edge. He breathed a few times before pulling out of Yugi, both dropping to the floor exhausted.

The teens were panting as they come down from their high. Never before did Yugi think making love would be so exhilarating and breathtaking. His body was in bliss, still on cloud nine as they remained collapsed in a heap on the bathroom floor. Yugi never thought his first time would be in a school bathroom, however, in this moment he wouldn't change a thing.. It was beautiful.

Yami being the first one to recover from their love making pulled Yugi closer to his body as he wrapped his arms around his new lover protectively. The teen fit perfectly in his arms, the thought alone made Yami smile. "I love you Yugi" His breath was shaky, however, he was able to voice the three words he's been meaning to tell the smaller for some time now.

"I love you too Yami." he laughed slightly, "Even though I hated you twenty minutes ago."

"I'm sorry about-"

"It's fine.. Really, I guess I over reacted."

"Of course you didn't" he brought Yugi's knuckles towards his lips, kissing every single one with a smile. "Things will go up from here, I promise."

They both shared a brief kiss as they sat there a little longer before cleaning up to get ready for class. After deeming themselves clean, they made their way towards the door, hand in hand before opening it.. Looking outside they were greeted by their gaping classmates.

"FUCK" they muttered in perfect sync.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's short, I know, but one-shots tend to be.

I might come back to this one day in the future to correct errors and such

Anyways, bye c;


End file.
